Stitches and Sweets
by The-Wicked-Have-More-Fun
Summary: When Ienzo has a small accident in the lab, he's not exactly keen on the treatment.


Just a little drabble inspired by the second chapter of my other story "Gone". l3 I love wiriting for Ienzo, he was such a sweetie before he lost his heart.

I don't own the apprentices or Ansem.

* * *

"But Even, I know it's going to hurt!"

"Ienzo, calm yourself. It's only a few stitches and a shot of antibiotics. You're acting like a child."

"Don't forget he technically is still a child, Even."

"Aeleus, he's seventeen. That's quite old enough to be able to handle this kind of procedure."

Sitting on Dilan's desk, the smallest apprentice made a soft whining sound and held his hand tighter over the bleeding gash of his forearm. His gray-blue eyes regarded the four older men surrounding him pitifully. They had all come running when his cry of pain had echoed through the laboratory, save for Dilan (who had the day off and was, of course, more than likely spending it in bed with Arlene) and Xehanort, who wouldn't leave the deeper confounds of the lab if the castle were overrun by flaming zombie cows.

Ienzo knew he should've been more careful around the broken set of beakers, he should've asked for help instead of trying to clean it up by himself. He should've put on his lab coat and not rolled up the sleeves of his sweater so they wouldn't get in the way. He shouldn't have lost his balance when he knelt down to scoop up the broken glass bits and fallen back on a particularly sharp piece shard.

"Aw, the poor lil' dude is scared stiff." Braig threw a reassuring arm around Ienzo's shoulder, pulling the tiny boy genius close to his side. "Ah, don't worry, bud. Even knows what he's doin'."

Even looked up from preparing the instruments he'd need to process Ienzo's wound, a faint smile curving across his lips. "Thank you, Braig. That's very kind of you to say."

"'Course, there's always the chance his hand could slip with that sharp lil' needle and nick an artery in your arm and you'd bleed all over the place." The color drained from Ienzo's already pale face and he looked desperately at Aeleus behind him. The gentle giant patted the boy on top of his head and narrowed his eyes at Braig in a silent warning.

"Now, Braig, there's no need to frighten the poor boy anymore than he already is." Ansem scolded his one-eyed apprentice. The ruler of Radiant Garden gave Ienzo a warm smile and patted his shoulder comfortingly. "You'll be just fine. Even is quite skilled with a needle and he'll have you patched up in no time." When his young apprentice still wore a skeptical look, he tried a different tactic. "How about if we all have some ice cream once you're feeling better?"

Even wrinkled his nose in distaste, lifting his spectacled hazel eyes to his predecessor. "Master Ansem, with all due respect, if you keep feeding Ienzo ice cream on a whim his teeth are going to rot out of his head." It was also no secret that the dignified apprentice wasn't a big fan of sweets.

"I wouldn't mind some ice cream…" The youngest apprentice meekly offered, slowly loosening his grip on his bleeding arm and presenting it to his superior. Even nodded in appreciation and adjusted his rectangular glasses on the bridge of his nose to get a better look. "As long as I don't get a shot."

"That's fine, Ienzo." Aeleus nodded and rested a protective hand on the boy's head, ruffling his dark cobalt hair softly. "No shots."

The elder apprentice worked quickly and professionally, swabbing the the cut with a clear gel until it was comfortably numb. He then began examining the wound with a pair of tweezers to make sure there was no glass leftover. Ienzo kept his pewter blue eyes shut tightly as he tried to ignore the light tugging sensation at the skin of his arm as Even stitched him up. Aeleus kept patting his shoulders reassuringly while Ansem made good on his promise of ice cream by leaving the lab to go get some. Braig was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Ienzo, stop squirming. If you move around too much I might hit something I shouldn't."

"Sorry."

With the soft snapping sound of latex gloves being removed, the young bookworm realized he was done. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes and saw that the length of his wrist up to his elbow was bound in white gauze and smelled vaguely of rubbing alcohol.

"You're welcome." Even said stiffly and rose from his chair, tossing the sterile gloves he'd worn into a nearby wastebasket.

"Thank you, Even." Ienzo muttered, looking up at the senior apprentice shyly. A faint smile flickered across Even's face.

"That's our brave little dude!" Braig slapped the teenager hard on the back, causing him to jump in surprise. "Now you just have to worry about catching an infection and having to have your arm sliced halfway off-"

"What's going to happen to my arm?!"

"BRAIG!"

"Whaaat? It could happen."

"Now, now, enough squabbling, all of you. Honestly, sometimes you all act like such children. Now, who wants ice cream?"

And so the ice cream was eaten.


End file.
